What Was Once Forgotten
by WhatsLoveWithoutTragedy
Summary: This is Katrina's story about how she ended up at the Fosters. AGAIN.


**Takes place two years from now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters.**

**Warning: There will be a little bit of cursing in this chapter, but the entire fic will not be filthy. I don't support it unless its being used to convey someone's personality so that's why it's there. Not for no good reason. Jus an f.y.i.**

* * *

**Stef's POV**

I walk through my back door and I see my wife filling up a basket filled with all different kinds of fruits and all sorts of household appliances. And it's because of this that I can't help but chuckle.

"Babe, what on earth are you doing?" I ask my wife the moment I step through the front door. "You do know that I might have wanted to eat that stuff, don't you?"

Lena smiles and gives me a peck on the lips, but continues to fill the basket with a few more oranges, "We got some new neighbors."

"Really?" I ask with obvious skepticism. "Mr. OReiley finally decided to move in with his son?"

Lena laughs as if I had just said the funniest thing she's ever heard, which I find strange, "No, the Martin's finally decided to get a bigger house."

"So, you've decided to give the newcomers all of our food and let our children starve?" I ask as I take a tangerine from the basket, knowing that Lena would find it off-putting.

"Oh, come on," she whines as she slaps her knee.

But once she sees that I've already started peeling it with my hands, she knows that arguing wouldn't be of any use.

She sighs deeply and continues to arrange the basket, " I just thought that we could go over there and introduce ourselves… You know, since they are new to the neighborhood and everything.

"Uh-huh," I answer nonchalantly. "And you really think they're going to eat all of this healthy stuff?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I'm not sure. But that's why I've also made some chocolate chip cookies, just in case."

She keeps her gaze off of me, as if she already knows what my expression looks like.

"You've made them cookies?"

"Not from scratch," she answers as if that made it better. "I just bought the pre-mixed ones and stuck them in the oven for 15 minutes."

"To pass them as your own?" I smile.

"So it's not the most ideal way to bake cookies, but I thought the gesture would be nice."

"It is," I assure her. "But, hun. You know that we've never done anything like this before."

"That's because we've never had any new neighbors. We were the last people who moved into the neighborhood, and I know how that feels, being the most recent family on the block. And I just—"

I interrupt her to finish her sentence, "…wanted them to feel more welcome. I get it. And you're right." I hand her my peeled tangerine, so that she could stick it back in the basket.

She rolls her eyes, "You might as well eat it now." Lena grabs the container of cookies from on top of the countertop and hands them over to me. "You also might as well carry these over there."

"What? Now?" I ask in disbelief. The last thing I wanted was to have an awkward conversation with some random strangers, less than 10 minutes after I got home from work.

"Yes, now," she answers with persistence.

I let out a deep sigh, before I grab the container from her, "You owe me," I raise my finger to her accusingly.

"I'll bake you some cookies when we get back," she adds with a smile as she begins walking toward the front door.

"Yeah, that's not what I was referring to," I add matter-of-factly as I follow her.

"Oh really?" she asks with sudden interest as she opens the door and glances at me quickly before making her way out.

"Yes, really," I answer as I close the door behind us.

* * *

Once we reach the front of the house, we're both drawn to the brand-new sports cars in the driveway. "Well, they're trying to make a statement aren't they?" I ask sarcastically but Lena's shushes me.

"So, they have nice cars?" Lena says as if it were no big deal.

"Yeah. One of those probably cost more than what we both make in a year."

"Okay, let's not pass judgment until we actually meet them, please?"

"Who's passing judgment?" I ask innocently as we start walking up the walkway, and my wife raises her eyebrows at me. "What?"

Lena shakes her head with disapproval but I could see the slight smile appear on her face as we keep walking ahead.

But we immediately stop in our tracks, when we hear a commotion coming from the inside of the house.

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT STUPID SLUT!" a woman yells, and followed right after is the sound of glass breaking against a wall.

"Tess, shut the hell up," a man whines. "Why do you always have to start with this crap _every. single. day_?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SCREWING HER! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN MY OWN HOUSE! KATRINA, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! IF YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE A WOMAN, YOU CAN FIGHT LIKE ONE!"

"Leave the poor girl alone, you psychotic bitch. She doesn't want to fight with you," the man continues to complain.

"THEN SHE SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE SHE DECIDED TO SLEEP WITH MY HUSBAND! …KATRINA!"

At that exact moment, both Lena and I see a brown-haired girl, slipping out the front door and shutting it softly behind her, in an effort not to make any noise. She turns around and runs her fingers through her hair before looking up at us.

She has a confused look on her face as she walks away from her house and toward Lena and I. "Can I help you?" she asks casually, but it's obvious that she's in a hurry, by the way she keeps looking back toward the house in fear.

But both Lena and I are stunned into silence when she gets close enough for us to see her face.

"Okay, well I gotta go. And I wouldn't go in there if I were you," she warns as she walks away from us and practically jogs up the block.

Lena's the first to talk, "That's her. Isn't it?" she mutters, and I know exactly whom she's referring to.

"KATRINA!" the woman from inside of the house yells again, and all it does is reinforce our belief.

"Yes, it is," I answer as I glare back at the house, wanting nothing more than for the woman to come out.

"We're going to do something about this, right? Stef, tell me we're going to do something about this?" Lena asks worriedly.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's note: So this was my first chapter and my first story so any feedback would be appreciated. Not entirely sure how this website works so tips would be cool too. Thanks to anyone who read this. IF anyone read this…haha. But seriously, is anyone going to read this? **


End file.
